harry potter a la orden del fenix
by Montse Seoane
Summary: mientras harry se prepara para un torneo..........Voldemort e prepara para matarlo
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 El cumpleaños más feliz de Harry y la Srta. Figg. Las primeras semanas en casa de sus tíos, Harry, se había sorprendido por el buen trato que recibía de sus tíos, le habían dejado hacer sus deberes, de vez en cuando hablaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, por teléfono, Ron ya había aprendido a usarlo, A Dudley, su primo, le habían aumentado la dieta aunque ya era un logro que bajase de peso y que siguiera la dieta, el cual le tenía miedo a Harry cada vez que se le acercaba. Un día amaneció y se dio cuenta que era su cumpleaños ya tenía 15 años, seguía teniendo el cabello negro azabache despeinado que heredó de su papá y los ojos de color verde esmeralda que heredó de su madre, era idéntico a él sólo que con los ojos de la mamá. Vio varias lechuzas y los regalos de cumpleaños en el piso. Nadie sabía del extraño comportamiento de sus tios. La primera carta era de Sirius y de Lupin: Harry. Espero que tus tíos no te estén tratando mal, los puedes seguir amenazando que Algún día iré yo y les haré encantamientos, muy pronto nos verás FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Harry, Ten cuidado y mucho ojo vale?  
  
Sirius y Lupin.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete, el cual contenía una especie de diario de sus padres desde que entraron a Hogwarts, como se conocieron etc.. Abrió la otra carta ésta era de Hermione: Harry: ¡¡¡¡Estoy con Víctor Krum en Bulgaria!!!! , Y me di cuenta que él no es mi tipo así que le dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, no le digas a Ron que estoy en Bulgaria eh? Ya sabes como se pondrá vale? Tengo a Rita Skeeter ya sabes no? La deje allí desde que la atrape dentro de un año será libre bueno eso espero por que si sigue dando lata la voy a dejar más tiempo encerrada y comiendo a base de hierbas, Ten mucho cuidado vale? Y lo más importante FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, nos veremos pronto. Con amor y cariño  
  
Hermione.  
  
Abrió el paquete y vio dos fundas muy bonitas que decían Harry Potter , una era para la varita y la otra para su Saeta de Fuego, el tercer paquete era de su mejor amigo Ron: Harry Espero que te la estés pasando muy bien con tus tíos, no dejes que te depriman vale?, Mi padre lo subieron de puesto en el Ministerio de Magia todavía no sabemos a cual, no hay noticias de quien-tu-sabes, mis hermanos Fred y George se ganaron 1000 galeones con eso de los "Sortilegios Weasley", nos compraron una túnica nueva tú crees bueno ya la verás, Hermione quien sabe a donde se metió alo mejor está con Vicky FELIZ CUMPKLEAÑOS nos vemos Ron Ron le regaló un álbum con fotos del año que acaba de pasar el álbum era genial con fotos de todos y de todo el momento, aunque cuando vio la foto de Cho y la de Hermione sintió que se le revolcaba el estomago, Primero vio a Cho y sitio el mismo revuelco pero ligero cuando vio la de Hermione el revuelco fue duro pero a él no le gustaba ella pero por que le pasaba aquella cosa, Había otra carta que era de Hagrid: Harry: Como estas? Supongo que muy bien por que yo sí que lo estoy con Madame Maxime, quien te manda saludos, que tus tíos no te traten mal eh? Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy, y lo más importante FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS , cuando acabes de leer esta carta le mandas una lechuza a Dumblendore vale? Diciendo como estas etc.. Hagrid  
  
Desenvolvió el paquete y vio unos pastelitos que olían muy bien, tenían una nota: Harry: los cociné yo Madame Maxime.  
  
Se alegró Harry por que no los tenía que tirar como los del año pasado, vio otros sobres que eran dirigidos a él la carta de los útiles de Hogwarts y otra la cual abrió y para su sorpresa era de sus tíos Harry: Sabemos que no te hemos dado un buen regalo de cumpleaños por eso te regalamos 1000 libras, para que te compres lo que quieras vale? Bueno Petunia, Dudley y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones así que te vas con la Sra. Fig. te cuidas, Tus tíos. Harry se quedó atónito sus tíos le habían escrito una carta y le regalaron 1000 libras eso no podía estar sucediendo, se mira en el espejoy observa un muchacho de 15 años con el pelo alborotado y con unos ojos verdes preciosos que estaban debajo de sus anteojos, bajó y vio que le habían preparado el desayuno, el que más le gustaba. Empacó sus cosas y se fue con la señora Fig. Cuando entro a la casa , ésta última ya no tenía el olor a gatos ni nada, era muy diferente a como la había visto la última vez la Sra. Figg lo llevó a una habitación en la cual había un pero negro y grande, el cual se convirtió en Sirius, su padrino, la Sra. Fig. no se asustó ni nada, lo saludó como si fuera cualquier otra persona, él no se lo podía estar creyendo, después la Sra. Figg. tomó una poción que hizo que se rejuveneciera a los años que realmente tiene, no dijo nada y la Sra. Fig. le tapo los ojos y se lo llevo a la sala, detrás iba Sirius Black , cuando abrió los ojos vio a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, un pastel, a Lupin, Hagrid y la casa con adornos de su cumpleaños, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY- dijeron todos al unísono aquello era una fiesta sorpresa, él nunca había tenido una, los Dursley no lo querían, pero últimamente se han estado comportando diferente, será que estaban bajo la maldición imperio? Eso no podía ser, Voldemort no podía estar cerca, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en aquello, dejo de pensar en ello y se dispuso a divertirse en la fiesta sorpresa, la fiesta fue todo un éxito y fue la primera en toda su vida que él había tenido, sus amigos se iban a quedar con él el resto de las vacaciones allí, al finalizar el día todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, la Sra. Fig. y Sirius entraron en la de Harry: Harry tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Sirius De qué?-pregunto éste Es algo muy importante- dijo la Sra. Figg.-Tu nunca te has preguntado quién podría ser tu madrina? Si me lo he preguntado pero nunca he preguntado-dijo el muchacho Bueno pues tenemos que decirte que la Srta. Fig. a la que puedes llamar Arabella, Es tu madrina, ella no vive aquí por accidente-dijo Sirius Y por qué nunca me dijo que yo era mago, de cómo murieron mis padres? Por que Dumblendore no me lo permitió y yo quería esta de cerca para vigilarte, que no te hagan cosas horribles y tomé una poción envejecedora, como las que tomaron esos dos, y siempre que se iban te dejaban conmigo yo me ofrecí claro para pasar más tiempo contigo, para que no sospechara nada compre varios gatitos, después tuve que regresar uno a la tienda donde lo compré era de color canela, muy bonito pro era desobediente, luego me entere que tu amiga lo había comprado y que reconoció a Sirius, el gatito es muy inteligente, aunque sé que no le agrada mucho tu amigo Ron verdad?- dijo Arabella Si, entonces tu no te espantaste de haber visto a Sirius por que sabes que el no estaba unido a Voldemort? Si, claro, ya te puedes ir dormir mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo que necesitas vale? Vale. Se sintió feliz de poder estar en casa. 


	2. El Expreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo 2: Expreso a Hogwarts. Los tres amigos ya tenían todas sus cosas preparadas para irse a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, Harry, quien se sentía muy feliz, fue el primero en despertarse y revisó que tuviera todo guardado en el baúl, más tarde sus amigos, Sirius, Arabella y él se fueron a desayunar, cuando terminaron se pusieron a jugar el ajedrez mágico real como a las 10:30 se fueron al expreso, se despidió de Sirius, el cual estaba en forma de perro, de Arabella y entro al expreso pasando por la barrera que está entre los vagones 9 y 10, se fue a sentar en un compartimiento con sus amigos, les contó lo que les había dicho Arabella a la cual conocía como la Sra. Figg, el viaje se volvió un poco cansado cuando de pronto entro una persona ,que estaba muy asustada. Qué te pasa?-preguntaron los tres jóvenes. Hay un chico llamado Malfoy amenazándome con.. Quien-ustedes-saben-dijo ella No te preocupes ven y siéntate con nosotros no te pasara nada- dijo Harry Tú has de ser Harry Potter no?-el chico asintió- Yo me llamo Kate Howker. Si, acertaste yo soy Harry Potter, el es mi mejor amigo Ron y ella es mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger, nosotros vamos en quinto supongo que tu entraras a primero no? Si y a mi me gustaría estar en la misma casa que ustedes tres. Ya le vino a llorar a la sangre sucia, al desgraciado y a la persona que venció al señor tenebroso. Cállate Malfoy, si no quieres tener problemas- dijeron los tres al unísono. ¡¡¡Que miedo!!!- dijo él y sus "guardaespaldas" se atacaron de la risa en eso llegó el profesor Lupin. Que pasa aquí?-dijo Lupin Nada profesor-mintió Malfoy Eso no es cierto profesor-dijeron los tres-él insultó a Kate, ella vino asustada, entró al vagón y luego llegó Malfoy a insultarnos a nosotros tres. Ya veo, ya veo, se lo voy a comunicar al profesor Dumblendore y le daré una suspensión al señor Malfoy, ahora ya te puedes ir Malfoy.Espero que estés bien eh Kate? Yo me llamo Remus Lupin y te daré clases contra las artes oscuras vale? Están ustedes bien? Si, todo bien de maravilla. Bueno yo los dejo tengo que irme nos vemos. Si adiós Llegaron a Hogwarts y la profesora McGonagall los llamo al igual que lo hizo los otros profesores con los alumnos que integran las casas. Habrá un Torneo de quidditch y tu Potter serás el capitán del equipo, te escogieron tus compañeros el año pasado, por supuesto eso lleva una gran responsabilidad no crees? En cuanto a ustedes dos necesito que hagan las pruebas para quedarse en el equipo ahora váyanse al gran comedor para que cenen y se van a dormir mañana empezarán las clases y los necesito muy descansados- los cuatro se fueron al gran comedor, los tres amigos se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor y allí estaba Kate, la jovencita que conocieron en el anden 93/4, terminaron de comer y se fueron a su casa, copiaron los horarios, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Ron, Hermione ya vieron a Snape?-dijo el joven-se ve que está muy cansado no creen? No es lógico?-dijo la muchacha. No Bueno es que ya no se acuerdan?-dijo Hermione, y al ver la cara de sus amigos supuso que no se acordaban- el año pasado Dumblendore le pidió que hiciera un trabajo especial, es por eso que está así o no Harry? Si, claro Hermione tienes razón. 


	3. El Secreto de Snape

Capítulo 3 El Secreto de Snape. Bueno Harry no sabía que hacer para dejar de pensar en Hermione, ella le gustaba pero él estaba seguro que a ella le gustaba Ron, en eso pensó Claro le diré a Cho que si quiere ser mi novia y ella me ayudara a olvidarla, que excelente idea, por que no se me ocurrió antes, voy a ir a buscarla, Bueno los dejo solo en un rato los alcanzo voy con.. bueno nos vemos en transformaciones vale? Vale, nos vemos.- dijo ella Ella estaba sola, pero sin darse cuenta choca con ella, le pide disculpas y justo cuando se lo iba a pedir..llega y le dice que quiere hablar con él de algo serio, importante y que eso no puede esperar, se van al despacho de éste. Entra-le ordenó-ahora me vas a escuchar con toda la atención posible. NO quiero que por ningún motivo estés fuera del castillo, ni lejos de tus dos amigos, Granger y Weasley, esto te lo debe de decir Minerva pero te lo adelanto eh?, te estaré vigilando, esparte del trabajo que me encargó Dumblendore, espero que lo comprendas no? Si profesor, lo entiendo muy bien, sólo que por que quiere vigilarme? Por que no quiero que ningún Mortifago te haga daño Pero yo sé cuidarme y no necesito de otros ojos que me estén cuidando Mira no voy a poder estar aquí siempre, voy a estar bajo la maldición Imperius, tengo que estar un tiempo con quien-tu-sabes, yo no quiero pero son ordenes, ahora u vas a tener que cuidarte y cuidar a tus amigos, me manda a mí por que Colagusano no sabría como hacerte daño tú le salvaste la vida y él no te haría daño, lo que él no sabe es que tu padre salvo la mía por lo tanto yo te voy a cuidar entendido?  
  
Si profesor eso creo. Ahora vete a clases, no quiero que faltes a ninguna- yo te llevo- Harry se sorprendió por el comportamiento de Snape- ¡Profesor por que ahora no le quietó a Gryffindor puntos!, me trata como si fuera de sus alumnos preferidos-dijo el muchacho Bueno por la simple razón que en mi casa hay tres mortifagos y yo no soporto a esas personas, además he sido injusto contigo, y para que veas que es cierto he estado ayudando a Sirius, pronto lo dejaran libre, fui me tomé la poción de la verdad y ahora ya saben que Sirius no hizo nada, lo van a publicar-llegaron al aula de transformaciones-Minerva te dejo con Harry, ahora estás a salvo con la profesora McGonagall, cuídate Adelante-dijo la profesora, todos estaba desconcertados Minerva me permites sacar a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle? Si, claro salgan Se fueron y no regresaron en todo lo que restaba de la clase, fueron al Gran Comedor Harry, que te dijo Snape?-dijo Hermione-estuve preocupada por ti toda la clase preguntándome como estarías, vi que Snape te llevó a su despacho. Les digo después hay mucha gente-volteó a ver la mesa de Slytherin vio que no estaban los tres jóvenes que sacó Snape, el joven sospechaba por que los había sacado pero no lo podía asegurar. HARRY? Mande? Que pasa? Por que gritan tanto? Estas sumido en tus pensamientos- dijo Ron- en que piensas tanto?, no nos has estado haciendo caso Estaba pensando el lo que me dijo Snape-contestó-es muy preocupante su comportamiento conmigo- terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la sala común, todavía les quedaban 20 minutos Harry ya nos vas contar?-preguntó la muchacha, que se veía inquieta Esta bien, esta bien les voy a contar-el muchacho les contó, sus amigos estaban realmente sorprendidos Quienes serán los mortifagos?- preguntó Ron Los Mortifagos son Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, por que crees que los sacó de clase? Son ellos-dijo la joven Se fueron a su próxima clase que era porciones, el profesor Snape se la pasó quitándole puntos a Slytherin, acción que dejo sorprendidos a todos, Malfoy y sus amigos ganaron una suspensión. 


End file.
